Kalibak
}} Kalibak is one of Apokolips' legendary New God warriors. As Darkseid's first-born-son and second-in-command, beneath his savagery, Kalibak secretly craves the love and respect of his father and possesses a gentle side that he fearfully keeps hidden should it be considered a weakness. Background The first-born son of Darkseid and Suli, Kalibak's mother was poisoned shortly after his birth under orders from Darkseid's mother, Queen Heggra. Ever since Kalibak was young, the only thing he wanted to do was please his father. With Suli dead, Darkseid was forced to marry Tigra and Darkseid fathered another son, Orion. From this time on, it became apparent that Orion was always going to be Darkseid's favorite, so much so that Darkseid wouldn't even give Kalibak the privilege to call him "father". As his father had him placed in his Special Powers Force, Kalibak quickly became one of the best warriors in the Force and it soon became apparent that Kalibak's savagery couldn't be matched by anyone on any planet. Becoming a legendary warrior, Kalibak often served alongside Darkseid as his second-in-command during battles and as regent ruler of Apokolips while Darkseid was away. Because of this, a jealous Desaad constantly tries to antagonize and deceive Kalibak into doing things that will make Darkseid see even less in him. In one attempt to gain his father's respect, Kalibak tried to murder his brother Orion, but failed. In order to cover it up, Kalibak was forced to murder Desaad, who threatened to tell Darkseid of his secret failure. Darkseid of course found out and killed his son but he eventually resurrected them both. Kalibak once was tricked by Desaad to fight Superman to gain honor and his father's approval. Kalibak underestimated Superman's powers in that he didn't beat him as he thought he would. Darkseid doesn't tolerate mistakes and he sends his son away with his Omega Beam to an Apokoliptian prison cell to dwell on his mistakes. Combat Statistics *Kalibak (Bounty) *Kalibak (League Hall: Lockdown) *Kalibak (The Will of Darkseid) Involvement *Kalibak and Mantis are bosses during the The Will of Darkseid 2-player operation. Heroes *Kalibak is the final boss in the Artifacts from the Past operation. *Kalibak appears with Mantis as the final bosses in the raid League Hall: Lockdown. Villains *Kalibak appears near the eastern teleporters in the Hall of Doom's Sabotage Chamber. * Kalibak appears and fights alongside villans in the Artifacts from the Past operation. Associated Equipment *Progeny of Darkseid Trivia *Kalibak first appeared in New Gods #1 (March, 1971) *Kalibak's mother, Suli, was an Apokoliptian scientist and sorceress who married Darkseid in secret, against the wishes of Queen Heggra. Suli had a calming influence on Darkseid, who began to question his plans to conquer the universe, and wanting none of this, Heggra had Suli poisoned for making Darkseid "weak". Her death hardened Darkseid's heart and he later forced Desaad to poison Heggra so that he could assume control of Apokolips and as an act of vengeance for killing Suli. To date, Suli is the only person that Darkseid has ever loved. *For his part, Darkseid is more lenient towards Kalibak's failures than those of his other servants; having slain him, he always returns him to life. It is implied this is because his eldest son is the offspring of the one person Darkseid truly loved. *Kalibak has a vicious rivalry with his half-brother, Orion, whom Darkseid clearly values more over his first-born. Kalibak and Orion have undergone tremendous and often horrific battles for supremacy. * Physically, Kalibak is one of the strongest gods on Apokolips, and the most loyal to Darkseid. This is what makes Kalibak an indispensable member of Darkseid's Elite. Kalibak possesses incredible levels of superhuman strength almost on par with Superman, Orion, and even Darkseid himself. Once he had been augmented by his father in an effort to secure the Life-Equation from an elemental wielder; Darkseid had bestowed his son with vastly augmented might and menace enabling him to physically overpower his once far stronger brother Orion in combat, even granting him the ability of psi-beams which are an Omega effect like psionic blast which spikes individual minds with blinding amounts of mental agony. Kalibak is a legendary warrior, and is greatly respected and feared for his savagery in combat as well as his brutal personality. Despite his massive physique, Kalibak is extremely fast and agile, and can move and react at speeds beyond the natural limits of the finest human athletes. *One of Kalibak's favorite weapons is the Beta-Club, a deadly weapon that can fire nerve beams at its enemies, causing them excruciating pain beyond comprehension. *As a New God, Kalibak is actually colossal in physical size, with the natural size of a New God being multiple times the size of Earth, and uses the Boom Tube technology to rescale himself to mortal proportions when traveling beyond New Genesis and Apokolips. Gallery File:HallsofPower3.jpg File:Kalibak1.jpg File:SOELive2014CharactersLineup.jpg External links * }} Wikipedia *Kalibak DC Database Category:New Gods Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Halls of Power Part I Category:Iconic powers Category:Meta Category:Apokolips